Mold Out
Mold Out is the second case to take place in Century Way and is also the fourteenth case to take place in Societeit Plot Summary Victim: *Dinah Chey (shot through the heart) Murder Weapon: *Gun Killer: *Ethan Bloom Suspects Profile * Has been in a contest * Knows Physics Appearance * Has Brown Hair * Has AB- blood Profile: * Knows Physics * Has been in a contest Appearance * Has brown hairs Profile * Has been in a contest Profile *Has been in a contest *Knows Physics Appearance * Has brown hair Profile *Knows Physics Appearance * Has AB- Blood Quasi Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer was in a contest *The killer knows physics *The killer has green Eyes *The Killer has brown hair *The Killer's blood type is AB- Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Chess's Cliff. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Clothing; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) * Examine Ripped Clothing. (Result: starlight jacket) * Examine Starlight Jacket (Result: Business card; New Suspect: Ethan Bloom) * Talk to Ethan Bloom (New Crime Scene: Murphy's Chess) * Investigate Murphy's Chess (Clues: Torn papers, Locked Box) * Examine Torn Papers (Result: Admission Papers) * Examine Assistant Papers (Result: Names; New Suspect: Joan Murphy) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Written Letter) * Talk to Joan Murphy about the victim (Victim identified: Dinah Chey) * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer was in a contest) * Analyse Written Paper (09:00:00; New Suspect: Annie Chey) * Tell Annie Chey about her sister's murder (Attribute: The killer has brown eyes and has a breathing problem) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Victim's Cash (Clues: Magazine, Money stand) * Examine Magazine (Result: News Gazette) * Question Ethan Bloom about the sandcastle in the magazine (Profile Updated: Ethan was in a contest and knows physics) * Examine Money stand (Result: Piece of Brown) * Analyse Piece of Brown (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Caged Money) * Investigate Caged Money (Clues: Metal bag, Fancy watch, Card) * Examine Card (Result: Number; New suspect: Agnes Greens) * Examine Fancy watch (Result: Flavors) * Examine Metal Bag (Result: Gold Medal) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; New Suspect: Adelia Lightpost) * Examine Gold Medal (Result: Victim's birthdate) * Ask Adelia Lightpost about the flavors (Profile Updated: Adelia know physics) * Talk to Agnes Greens (Profile Updated: Agnes has been in a contest) * Question Joan Murphy about the Gold Medal (Profile Updated: Joan has been in a contest and knows physics) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No star) Chapter 3: * Investigate Market Ground (Clues: Locket, Draw, Map) * Examine Locket Necklace (Result: Young family Picture) * Analyse Young Family Picture (09:00:00) * Examine Draw (Result: Paper letter) * Examine Map (Result: Racist Message) * Ask Adelia Lightpost about the racist message (Nothing new) * Talk to Annie about the paper letter (Profile Updated: Annie has been in a contest) * Ask Agnes about she her died (Profile Updated: Fiona knows physics) * Investigate Chess's Cliffs (Everything much be done before this; Clues: Broken object, Victim's glass green) * Examine Victim's Glass Green (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Brown hair) * Examine Broken object (Result: Fixed hated) * Analyse Fixed Hated (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer's Blood Type Is AB-) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto A Mirror of Fair (2/6) (No stars) A Mirror of Fair (2/6): * Ask Joan Murphy I really saw that (Available after unlocking A Mirror of Fair) * Investigate Murphy's Chess (Clue: Ripped chess) * Examine Ripped chess (Result: Missing Person's poster) * Analyse Missing Person's poster (06:00:00) * Ask Charlie Everett about his Missing girlfriend (Reward: Burger) * See what Annie Chey needs (Available after Unlocking A Mirror of Fair; Clue: Sound Recorder; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Sound Phone (Result: Unlocked sound recorder) * Analyse Sound Phone (09:00:00) * Investigate Cliff's Movie (Clue: Century Book) * Examine Century Book (Result: Note) * Analyse Notes (06:00:00) * Tell Anna Lightpost About the Century Hacking the Prison (Reward: Setting necklace) * Warn Annie Chey about the Century (Reward: 200xp) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia * The title of this case, Mold Out, is a reference to the word Pole Hole, Which means "A plot hole or plothole is an obvious mistake or missing element in the plot of a fictional work, such as a book, play, film, or TV show. These include such things as illogical or impossible events, and statements or events that contradict earlier events in the storyline." Navigation Category:Century Way